


Shrike

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Promise, Sylvixweek2019, soft, there's really not a whole lot of tags i could use for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: (Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?)How could he forget?





	Shrike

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Week Day 1 - Promise
> 
> I mainly had muse for day 2 but I didn't want to just jump into it so here this is.

There's dim light filtering through the window of his room, and he stares at the window, absorbed in the way the sky turns from twilight to soft baby blues in the morning light. There's a home to be made in the seconds that pass by as night turns to day.

The body beside him shifts. He'll know, as soon as he opens his eyes, that the man underneath him hasn't slept at all, but for now he keeps his eyes closed, nestled against the person he'd sworn to stand beside.

"Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?" 

Seconds tick by, the covers thrown haphazardly across them are nearly pulled free as one of them shifts. It's impossible to know where one of them ends and the other begins.

"How can I forget? You bring it up all the time."

Soft blue light trickles through the window. It's cold, not nearly as cold as Faerghus mornings, but it makes them curl in on each other, subconsciously, as one. He pulls the blanket back into place, tucked firmly under his side so that it would be harder to dislodge.

"I want to make a new promise."

Another silence that echoed for what felt like an eternity in the muted blue shadows.

"You want to change it?" A quiet affirmative. "Why? To what?"

"I'll die by your side," he says, resolute. Like there's no room for doubt. "But I will also live by it."

Another silence, but this one doesn't carry like the last. They curl in on each other, less to fight the chill and more to exist inside of each other. Falling against each other like fate demanded it.

"Together," one says.

"Together," the other responds, sealing their fate.


End file.
